When cooking outdoors, it is often advantageous to have a trash receptacle for disposing of garbage and other refuse. It is also advantageous to have the trash receptacle out of sight and portable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a trash receptacle that is disposed within the housing of the outdoor grill.
Because the interior space defined by the grill housing is small and typically contains the fuel tank, it is advantageous to provide a trash receptacle holder that is collapsible so that when not in use, the receptacle may be placed in a compact, collapsed position.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a trash receptacle holder that allows the placement of a removable trash receptacle when the holder is disposed in the interior of the outdoor grill housing.